Thurin Hen
by Evelyn Sanders
Summary: Strange things are happening among the elves in the beginning of the second age, things that are destined to change their future forever, whether good or bad remains to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I have tried to stay as close to Tolkien's time line/characters/story as possible but there are a few things that are different, this being my own creation :) The biggest difference being poor Feanor did not destroy his family nor his name in his desperate search to avenger his loss.

**_Many years before Frodo's struggle with the one ring, before Bilbo's Adventures with the dwarf company, even before the first war with Sauron, strange things were happening among the elves. Strange secrets were being spread, kept from even the oldest of friends. Secrets with questions destined to go unanswered, secrets that whispered of Valinor._**

"My lady! A messenger comes with word from the white shores!" A member of Lady Galadriel's guard called as he ran up the white steps of the House of Lorien. The obvious excitement was clearly apparent in his voice and expression. Never had news been sent from Valinor to Middle Earth, not in this age. Instantly Galadriel's attention was consumed as her eyes studied her guardsman's face. It was truth he spoke. Soon Lord Celeborn was by her side; his expression was that of concern. These were strange tidings and he feared the news would not be good. Just then a golden horse with a long white mane and tail came galloping down the narrow trail that wound through the forests of Lothlorien. Sitting upon the creature was an elf that more closely resembled that or Celeborn or Elrond. He was regal and proud, but in a dreadful hurry. He had dark hair that was being whipped behind him. He wore a silver and blue tunic embroidered with emerald green thread. The horse galloped up the marble steps and skidded to a stop in front of Galadriel. The elf swung out of the saddle and immediately fell to one knee.

"My apologies my lady for making such an entrance." The elf spoke, clearly out of breath, he kept his right hand pressed to his breast and his head bowed until Galadriel stepped forward. She extended her hand and lifted the elf from his knees.

"What is your name edhel?" Her smooth hypnotic voice calming the messenger as he stood and took a deep breath.

"My name is Bregolien, and I have come a long way with important news My Lady. I do not wish to be rude, but is there perhaps somewhere we can speak away from prying ears?" He asked shooting a glance to the guardsman who suddenly looked deflated and with a short bow backed off the veranda.

"Come." She motioned and with a graceful sweep of her long dress she climbed the stairs to her and Celeborn's private library. The three entered the room and the doors were sealed behind them.

"What is this business that must be done in such secrecy?" Celeborn demanded, his uneasy feeling still gnawing at him. "And why have you traveled all the way to Lorien and not to Rivendell?" Galadriel gently laid her hand upon her husband's arm to calm him.

"Let our guest speak." She whispered softly. Bregolien gave a thankful nod as he began his story.

"A great conflict has broken out in Valinor, Fëanor's daughter has not found favor among the Ainur…"

"Fëanor has no daughter." Celeborn interrupter, he was perplexed by this elves seemingly foolish blunder. The elf stopped and stared at him.

"She had only just been born." Bregolien whispered. The shock was clear upon the High elves faces. How had Fëanor fathered another child? He already had many sons and was among the oldest of all the elves, now crowned the High King of all elves.

"It is not possible…" Galadriel stumbled forward slightly and clung to her husband to comprehend what was being said. To occupied with the thought of a new child to their king, they had missed the cruel news that came with what normally would be a reason for celebration among all elven kind.

"Please, let me finish. Varda looked upon the child and soon jealousy filled her heart, for the child rivaled her in beauty. In her anger she convinced the other Ainur to remove the child." Bregolien winced as if speaking that statement physically hurt him. "Nerdanel would fade into Mandos in her grief if such happened, and the child is still a babe, she deserves not such a fate." He finished and let his head hang in sorrow.

"Again I ask, why were these tidings brought to us? Why not to Elrond? Or Thranduil?" Celeborn asked again still clinging to his wife for some comfort in this dark hall.

"There are a few reasons, one being the care taker needed to be of the house of the Noldor, but also, the child is indeed very fair, and Fëanor wants his child protected from the charms of elven males and your land is the most tame, as well as large enough to hide her away from your people." He was going to continue with the instructions his king had sent him with but Galadriel stepped forward.

"Care taker?" She inquired.

"Yes, the child is coming here, so that she may be safe and raised in peace that she should have known in Valinor." The messenger seemed confused as if what else could he be telling them. Galadriel had not been so overwhelmed in many years. The direct child of their king was to be in her lands, under her protection, but not only that, her very existence needed to remain a secret from her long loyal friends. In was a painful and hard place to be put, but what other choice did she have but to accept, she could not abandon a new babe, which had not been born to elves for many years not, to die at the hands of the Ainur.

"What must we do?" She asked, sensing her husband's similar feelings in this impossible situation. Bregolien was visibly relieved.

"Protect her; raise her in your forests, so that she may live her life in ignorant bliss. If at all possible, she may stay deep within your realm, hidden from all others." He said whilst glancing out a narrow window into the thick and peaceful forests of Lorien. "She will be here soon, transported with great haste and secrecy. Tell your guard what you must to keep rumors from spreading, but I'm afraid I must take my leave and return, lest the Ainur notice my absence." With a deep bow and a sweep of his cloak he left the room and swiftly descended the stairs and mounted his horse. With just a word the horse bolted off into the forest once more and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bregolien was right, not three nights since he left did a train of elves enter the back of Lorien. Sensing their arrival, Galadriel was standing in a small pavilion to greet them. In the front were two soldiers, clad in the highest silver armor. They were extremely tall with board soldiers and sharp features. Their hair was long and as black as the sky on a moonless night. It hung by their stern faces in smooth waves. With hard grey eyes the pair looked to be brothers, if not twins. Fastened to their sides were long swords and hung over their shoulders large bows made from the white trees of Valinor.

Behind the soldiers were two stewards, one with brown hair that was braided in the back, the other with white hair, as white as fresh snow, with the same blinding affect. The two were dressed in fine blue tunics with silver trim. Despite their more casual appearance they both still had daggers strapped to their hips. In the middle a single black horse strode. The horse looked like pure ink. Its pelt rippled and shimmered like liquid, it also remained unbridled and the elf maiden that sat astride his back had no saddle. The maiden, though holding the look of enteral youth as all elven kind, had deep old eyes. Her hair was blonde and reached down her back. Dressed in a simply gray dress, she was obviously the temporary care taker of the child. But where was she. Soon Galadriel's searching eyes found her.

Sitting just behind her care giver, a small child sat. She wore a burgundy cloak trimmed in black. It was clearly made of silk as in reflected the occasional moon beam that penetrated the canopy. The hood was pulled over the girls face and nothing more could be seen of her.

Ending the train were two more soldiers, much like the ones in the front. As the came to the pavilion, the two stewards were the only ones to dismount and greet Lady Galadriel properly. Bowing deeply, the swept their traveling cloaks behind them.

"Lady Galadriel, Fëanor sends his greatest thanks, your generosity will not go unrewarded." The white hair one said standing straight once more.

"Why do you cover her so?" Galadriel inquired motioning to the girl who had not moved once. The brown hair one looked back and got an uneasy look.

"She is for no elf to look upon. Only elder elven maidens may see her." He replied. Now the soldiers shifted uncomfortable, and sensing the tension the horses began to stamp the ground. "I am afraid we must be off. I do apologies for the rudeness of our visit, but it is not safe we linger lest the Ainur follow us here." He added and hurried back to his horse. The elf maiden slipped off the black horse and walked to Galadriel, the horse followed closely behind her. Standing before the lady of light he laid her hand upon the horse's cheek.

"Take care of her. She does not show it, but he is frightened and very confused. This is Tálagor, the loyal friend of the child. He is swift and strong and will never leave her side. A good companion when you are away." And with those few words she turned and climbed on behind the white hair elf. With one last longing look towards their princess they rode off into the darkness, leaving Galadriel, giving her no chance to ask any of her multitudes of questions, and giving no information on the high princess they left in her care.

As Lady Galadriel turned to the princess, she had already climbed off the horse and was clinging to its leg. Tálagor stood tall and protective over the girl, his head low and covering her from the unknown maiden before them. Galadriel could not believe how young she was, no more than 4 years. These forests had not seen such youth in elves before, let alone such power in one so young. She worried about the effects it would have on her home. For the forest would surely blossom, but to other elves they would wonder what peace Lorien was seeing for such things to occur. Kneeing before the child she gently extended her hand in friendship.

"I am Galadriel, Lady over these lands. May I ask your name?" Her voice was soft and soothing as always and soon the young elf began to emerge from behind her guardian.

"I am Vanafindiel. Where has Tainana gone?" Her voice was like a warm breeze that drifts through the floor of a forest. Galadriel could not help but close her eyes and sigh softly. She was so young, but had a voice of beauty. Opening her eyes she focused on her question. Tainana must have been her care giver.

"She has returned to Valinor to keep you safe." Galadriel answered, her hand still out stretched. Slowly Vanafindiel grew closer until her hand touched the Lady of Lorien's. Her skin felt like silk and was cool to the touch. So pale and fair was her complexion that little by little Galadriel began to understand the envy of Varda.

"Am I to live with you now?" The elfling spoke again. With kind eyes Galadriel stood and smiled as comforting as she could.

"Yes my little one. You will live here in peace. You will be safe here." With these words the girls grip tightened and a new energy filled her and her fear faded.

"Will I get to meet other children?" Her voice was filled with enthusiasm. She thought now that she was in a new place she could stop hiding. A knot formed in the ever composed Lady.

"I am sorry Vanafindiel, but you must remain in these parts of the forest. It is to keep you safe from others who only seek to corrupt and harm you." It was a lie; Galadriel believed none in her realm would ever hurt the child. The worst that would happen is a few of the elves would seek to court her with silly games, but how could such things be bad for a young elf maiden? Nonetheless, she had made a promise that she intended to keep. The child then released her hand.

"I understand." The words were deflated, but spoken with much wisdom, too much for one so young. Galadriel smiled and then pulling the hood from her face she could not help but gasp. Before her was something very rare in elves. Her hair was a rich red, like that of a dark rose petal and her eyes bluer then that of any stone the dwarfs could mine and perfect. So vibrant were the colors of the child and they stood in sharp contrast to her fair skin. In her eyes was the passion and deviousness of her father, and in her face and words was the gentle wisdom of her mother. Such a combination had never been seen among all elven kind. Taking a deep breath, Galadriel released herself from the power the child had and stood once more.

"I will take care of you." She said softly, stroking the girl's satin like hair. Hand in hand they walked into the pavilion where an elegant divan sat and thin purple translucent curtains hung. It was decorated with beautiful flowers and greenery in finely crafted pots. With the curtains all pulled down, those in the room were protected from unwanted eyes. "This is where you will stay, but you are free to roam these forests, as long as you do not pass through the gate to the east." Galadriel warned. She did not think the child would ever wander that far, for they were deep into Lorien to the far west side. Vana only nodded as she looked upon all the forest that was to be hers alone and soon she forgot her sadness. So much to explore and learn and she was eager to do so.

And so for many years the child lived in contentment within her forest. Galadriel would give any spare time she had to teaching the young elf the ways of her people. She taught her songs and dance, of nature and history and of arts. She was however, careful what she taught the girl, shielding her from all unhappy or complicated material. For some reason this would jeopardize the ignorant bliss she was promised to live in. In these years the Forest of Lorien bloomed as if an eternal spring had settled upon it. Trees grew stronger and thicker, great gardens of all kinds of brilliant flowers lined trails and filled homes. So it was that Lorien became a rich haven that was much sought after. Soon Galadriel began to fear too many would come, and they would soon move into the western parts. So with her power, she hid Lorien from sight of wanderers and posted guards to watch their borders should any unwanted guests arrive.

She could not, through her best efforts, hide her city from the other High Elves. Soon news of Lorien's golden age and their unusually increase in guards reached Elrond. Why was the fair lady so determined to keep her sanctuary hidden from others? Even those of her own kind?

Lord Elrond sat upon his throne with a greatly perplexed expression.

"Lady Galardriel has always been so open and welcoming to those in need, why now, in the great prosperity of her land, would she turn away so many?" The question was spoken out loud but it was merely his thoughts, but as he spoke his son entered the room.

"Do you wish me to travel to Lorien, father, to find out?" Elrohir ask as he came up to his father's throne and placed one foot on the step and bowed slightly. Looking at his faithful son, Elrond could not help but smile. Children are one thing among elves that bring them eternal joy. Only born in long times of peace because the separation of the family during child rearing is more painful than anything else. So children are rare among the immortal.

"No, I shall travel there myself. It has been long since I had seen my wife's parents and I have many friends living there as well, it is a good reason for me to go." He replied and pushed himself up. "Send word among my house to prepare to travel to Lorien." He added as he walked from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

News of Elrond's company soon reached Lorien. A great excitement filled the forest, but two there remained anxious. As preparations for the elven lord were made, Celeborn and Galadriel met in secret.

"He is our son now, not to mention a member of the white council, we cannot keep this secret from him!" Celeborn argued, who was now growing annoyed with his banishment from the western lands.

"It is not safe to tell him. Not only would we be betraying Fëanor, but we could risk bringing the wrath of the Ainur upon him if they ever did come to our lands. Know it is for his safety, as well as hers." Galadriel tried to speak wisdom to comfort her husband, but she herself dreaded the thought of lying to her daughter's husband.

"Fine, do as you must, but I will have no part." Growled Celeborn as he stalked from the room. Now Galadriel was alone in this and Lord Elrond would be arriving soon. Celeborn took his leave quietly to travel along the mountain range for some time. Galadriel stood upon her balcony looking out to her people. The forest was buzzing with enthusiasm and delight. It had been 50 years since the arrival of Vana and she had just reached puberty. The new change brought on a flood of emotions among her people. They knew not where it was coming from, just that they were more lighthearted and playful. Though she held herself well, deep in her mind the Lady grew concerned. She had not realized how powerful the girls presence was to be, and it would only continue to grow until she was well into her 100th year, how could she keep such a thing secret? Turning quickly into her chamber she prepared herself.

Vanafindiel wandered in her forest clothed in a beautiful red velvet dress with sleeves that hung on the edge of her shoulders and adorned with golden designs and hems. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a blue teardrop gem sitting between her collar bones. On either side of her face two small braids were pulled back to form a crown around her head. It had been many days since Galadriel had come to see her and Vana was growing tired. Already she had transformed her forest into something of a master piece. The trees grew and bent with each other forming long welcoming tunnels. Exotic flowers and sweet smelling herbs grew as if they had been planted around the trails and pavilion. It was quite the sight, even in Lorien, but Vana wanted something more. She wanted to experience the unknown again, to break free of her prison as she had come to see it, but the fear Galadriel had instilled in her with stories of cruel elves and men kept her within her boundaries.

Haldir hadn't been in middle earth for very long, a mere 300 years. When he did come he traveled to Lorien to be part of the Lady's guard. He was now head of it. How the head of the guard got stuck patrolling the western border remains unknown, but Haldir had always liked this part of the land. Less populated and the air smelled sweeter over here. He had been walking along the tree line for some time when he finally reached the large iron wrought fence that had been heavily over grown with all sorts of plants. This was the end of his patrol, for that part of the forest was off limits. As he was about to turn around something stopped him. A feeling tugged at him, a feeling to go on, to deny his Lady's order and climb the fence. This area always made him feel different, but this time it was stronger.

"What is over there that intrigues me so? Am I some elfling that must disobey to discover something new? No, I will return to my post." He said out loud and turned, but before he could take one step he swung his bow over his shoulders and leapt up the fence. Clinging to the thick vines he scaled it quickly and jumped down on the other side lightly. He was astonished at what he saw on the other side. The forest was so tame, as if some master elf had been shaping it for years. Of course that was ridiculous. No elf was allowed in these parts.

Haldir stepped carefully, his sword drawn, unsure of what things he may find in these parts having been uninhabited for so long. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black flash and soon it was upon him. A massive horse charged him and rearing up its hooves pounded the air. Haldir fell back and shielded his face. But instead of coming down on him the creature was pulled back, whatever it was that saved him vanished quickly behind a large tree. Standing up quickly Haldir drew his bow and aimed it back and forth from the horse and the tree. However, it had become obvious the animal couldn't care less about it now as it wandered off nibbling at the grasses.

"Show yourself! These lands belong to the Lady Galadriel and are for no other!" Haldir called at the tree side stepping slightly, hoping to get at just the right angle so when his attacker came into even the slightest view he could fire. There was a long silence before a soft voice came.

"You desire to kill me." It whispered the sound dancing through the trees. Instantly Haldir lowered his bow. That was the voice of an elf maiden. And such a sweet sound it was.

"Lady! I did not know you were one of Galadriel's people!" For she had to be with such a sweet voice. "Why do you hide?" He inquired stepping closer to the tree. He could see now the edge of a red dress but no more.

"You have come to hurt me!" It cried out and in a flash of red she had vanished further into the forest. Her cry caused the horse to lift his head and snort at Haldir, who with a wary eye on the horse continued after the maiden.

"My lady, I am a member of Galadriel's guard, sworn on my honor to protect her and all her people and lands, never would I bring any harm to you." He called after her, his voice gentle and kind. She soon stopped running and pressed her back to a tree. She wanted to learn more of this elf, for she had never seen one before, but Galadriel had warned her…and yet he served her. Vana was so very confused.

"I go to my end." She whispered to herself and then stepped from behind the tree to face him.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

As soon as she came into view the elf fell to his knees. His bow was dropped and he quickly bowed his head. This act confused her even more.

"Why are you on your knees edhel?" She inquired softly taking tentative steps towards him. He had only just recovered, but his whole body was trembling slightly, and it only increased as she got closer, but it no way was it unpleasant.

"You are very fair my lady, you had caught me off my guard." He replied, his head still bowed. Vana could not help but smile.

"Sir, are you not a guardsman?" She teased with a coy smile on her lips as she held her hand out to help him up. She was so oblivious to her appearance. Glancing up he took her hand and soon longed to never release it. So soft and smooth. When he stood he was a good deal taller then she and they stood so close. He shuttered, such powerful feelings had never demanded priority in him before. She must have been young for such an effect, how young he would not know until later.

"Indeed, and you are a temptress, I am sure." He replied finally pulling his hand from her. Genuine confusion crossed her face.

"And what is that?" She queried as she turned and began walking slowly towards her pavilion.

"Forget I said it, my lady." He said mildly and continued quickly after her, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort that surrounded her, despite her cool touch. "My I ask the lady's name?" he continued as he soon strode beside her. She smiled and his breath caught.

"Vanafindiel, and yours guardsman?" She responded as he came to her doorway and stopped.

"Haldir, Lady Vanafindiel." He said with a slight bow and taking her hand he pressed his lips to her knuckles. He lingered, unable to pull away, her skin tasted of honey and his head was soon dizzy from her smell. She was surprised by the move, but taking it as a kind gesture, she let him linger until he pulled himself away, a slight grimace on his face.

"You are nothing like the elves I have been told of." She whispered slightly continuing into the pavilion and sat upon the divan. Haldir put his foot upon the bottom step but held there.

"What could you have possibly been told?" He inquired. If her only contact had been Galadriel, what sort of ill news had been spread to her? Vana shifted slightly and pulled at her dress.

"That you all seek to hurt me, to corrupt me. My Lady told me that I must never see one." She glanced quickly up at Haldir. A look of fear crossed her face. "She must never know of you being here!" She cried out and soon grew very anxious. Haldir ran up to her and without thinking grabbed her arms and held her gently.

"You need not worry, I shall not speak of you and Lady Galadriel is occupied with the arrival of Lord Elrond, you will not see her for some time." He spoke reassuringly. It calmed her some and she relaxed into his embrace. In his mind Haldir told himself to release her before she got any closer or he would never recover, but his body would not respond. He was teasing his own destruction, dancing on an edge he was about to fall over. He had never been so foolish in his life! Suddenly, he noticed his arms were around her and they were embracing. Her small arms were wrapped around his neck. Her honeysuckle smell surrounded him. He could not help but turn his face into her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered softly by his ear. He shuttered again. Either this girl desired to be his destruction, or she was truly clueless of her effect. Taking a deep breath and grinding his teeth he managed to pull away from her.

"I am afraid Lady Galadriel's warnings will come true if you keep that up." He said out of breath and taking a small step back. Vana cocked her head so that her hair fell to one side.

"I do not know what you mean." She said sitting back on her bed, slightly disappointed that he was leaving her.

"Of course you don't." Haldir sighed and turned looking out into the forest. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"You are leaving." She said as more of a statement then a question. A sort of sadness filled her, she was so tired of being alone, and this elf was something so new and intriguing to her.

"I must return to my post lest someone comes looking for me. Or worse, sound an alarm." His voice was weak, as if any conviction to return was fading quickly. He turned to look back at her and all he wanted to do was run to her and take her in his arms and never let her go.

"Will I see you again?" She asked standing slowly. He watched her and the urge to run to her washed over him again.

"I feel I would die if I never saw you again my lady, but in my heart something tells me I am ruining myself doing so." He was speaking more to himself now. "But even if I go to my ruin, it would be worth it my lady…" he walked to her and took her hand "As long as I get to look into your eyes again." He kissed her hand firmly and cringing he pulled away quickly before he crossed the point of no return he had been dancing on this whole time.

"It would make my heart glad to see you again." She said with a gentle smile and then softly brushing his smooth hair from his face she kissed his cheek tenderly. He shuttered and pulled her into an embrace. She couldn't help but laugh, so ignorant of how she tempted him.

"Perhaps one day you will learn what you are doing to me and may make my days a bit less of a battle to refuse you." He purred into her ear and pulled away. Before she could speak again he gave a short bow. "Until next time Lady Vanafindiel." He said and turned into the forest, returning to the guard post.

Vana was left standing there looking after him. He spoke of so many things claiming how naive she was, which was true, she did not understand the meaning of any of his words, but she had resolved to find out by any means necessary. Even if it meant him giving it to whatever he was fighting. She was done being a foolish child, she would learn. Deep inside Vana was angry with Galadriel for hiding so much from her, no more.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Lady Galadriel, you have been very kind to host us on such short notice." Elrond said walking onto the balcony the lady was standing on. A great feast prepared in his honor had just finished and now songs could be heard playing in the back ground. "Lorien is fairer than ever." He commented off handedly. However Galadriel stiffened. Elrond was no fool and she knew he suspected something.

"Indeed, the spring has been good to us." She replied keeping her poise. Elrond moved closer to her, his voice dropping significantly.

"Rumors have spread that it has been longer than just this year my lady." He continued, he paused, giving her the opportunity to explain. Elrond was not one to bother with the affairs of others, let along the Lady Galadriel, but many of his own people had returned having been turned away from Lorien, and yet some she let pass. He needed to know what was going on that his own sons could not even make the journey with him.

"You are not normally one for rumors." She simply said, brushing his conversation off, but Elrond would have no of it. Their people had always been so close; they were each other's confidant. He would not let that be ruined.

"It is a heavy secret you carry, one that cannot remain hidden for long. I fear if you cling to it when it does show its self it will cause more pain then it is worth." He said smoothly as he strode to the railing on the balcony.

"I am sorry you have come all this way for nothing." She responded after a long pause and began to leave but Elrond caught her arm.

"Galadriel, you are my friend and my wife's mother, does that not award me anything?" His eyes were pleading now. This forced her to stop and think. How many had she betrayed in order to accommodate Fëanor's wishes? He did not rule over middle earth, and though she did care for the girl hidden in her forests, it was not worth the trust and friendship she had spent mean years earning.

"You mustn't speak of it to anyone." She spoke with a dark low voice, ensuring no one over heard. Elrond nodded. Taking a deep breath she told her story. "There is a girl under the protection of Lorien, Fëanor's youngest, a girl." The shock in Elrond's eyes was clearly apparent.

"But why must this remain a secret among elven kind? It would be cause for great rejoicing among our people." He asked leaning on the rail for support.

"She was very young, she still is…" Galadriel glanced towards the west.

"How young?"

"She was 4 when she arrived 50 years ago." Shock and understanding filled the elven Lord. That explained the forests response to the youth of a High Elf.

"Galadriel..." He started but was cut off.

"Fëanor had strict orders that no one was to ever see her, she was banished from Valinor because of the jealousy of Varda." That's all she needed to say and he knew. The girl must have been very fair and the hormones of one that young and fair could throw any elf off, especially one yet betrothed. It would be easier for Elrond to find peace if he was to see her because he was already bound to his one love, and nothing could break that in elves.

"It is a hard position you have been put in my lady, and I do not envy you." Elrond spoke softly and his voice trailed as he turned to look over the city as if there were more he wanted to say. Picking his words carefully he continued. "However my lady, do you not think she will wish to leave on her own soon? She is Fëanor's daughter, and simply keeping things from her will not work soon. She has reached maturity, yes?" He inquired gently stroking a particularly large white follower growing on the balcony.

"Yes, and I agree with you. But what keeps me is that I can foresee nothing for her. Her future is blank to my eyes and it worries me." She had no confided her biggest secret with Elrond. Many times she had looked into the girl's future and only blackness returned. It was the first time this had happened in her many years and it had her afraid that the girl had no future no matter what. Elrond raised an eyebrow. That was strange indeed, but he did not have the same fears as Galadriel.

"Can you take me to her? I feel there may be yet another explanation for this empty vision." He turned to look back at her. She looked uncertain. She had allowed none to enter that forest, Elrond had simply walked in and asked. And yet, the chance of having this explained where she so desperately wanted answers was desirable. Perhaps, if she was unable to shield Vana from the outside world, her first encounter with an elf would be good to have it be Lord Elrond.


End file.
